Inavouable
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: Lily Luna Potter est enfermée depuis six mois dans cet asile, mais nul n'a pu lui tirer des aveux sur la mort tragique de son frère Albus. Car après tout, c'était leur secret...


NDA : la chanson est une adaptation française de la berceuse Hush Little Baby, qu'on entend souvent dans les séries américaines, pour les connaisseurs.

« Où est-elle ?  
- Là bas, monsieur Potter. Je vous conseille de ne pas fermer la porte.  
- C'est tout de même ma fille ! »

Le médicomage lui adressa un regard plein de compassion, ce qui rendit Harry furieux. Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de sa fille, d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas. Toute cette histoire était au delà de son entendement. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça, et pourtant les faits étaient là. Devait-il lui en vouloir à elle, ou s'en vouloir d'avoir engendré un monst…  
Harry pénétra dans la petite chambre toute blanche. Lily était assise sur son lit, en tailleur, dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air si serein…  
Il s'approcha. C'était toujours sa fille. Sa seule fille. Un son lui parvint. Lily chantonnait doucement, comme quand elle était petite. Il avançait tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, ne voulant prendre le risque que cette vision tout droit sortie d'un souvenir heureux disparaisse s'il l'effrayait. Les notes s'égrainaient avec une certaine pureté propre aux petits enfants.

« Dors mon enfant à tout à l'heure  
Papa va t'offrir un oiseau siffleur  
Si l'oiseau siffle de travers  
Papa va t'offrir une rivière  
Si la rivière ne peut te voir  
Papa va t'offrir un vrai miroir  
Si le vrai miroir se brise… »

Sa voix s'interrompit, comme si elle avait senti la présence de son père dans la pièce. Il en ressentit une horrible bouffée d'espoir, mais aussi d'horreur. Depuis le drame, lorsqu'il lui rendait visite, elle se comportait comme s'il n'était pas là. Si elle était consciente de sa présence, l'était-elle également de ce qu'elle avait fait ?

« Lily ? »

Mais Lily avait repris sa chanson, toujours le même morceau, et elle la chanta encore et encore, s'arrêtant toujours au même endroit. Si elle l'était, qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon? Elle perdrait le peu de naïveté qu'il lui restait encore, dernier vestige de ce qu'il pouvait encore aimer en elle.  
L'espoir de comprendre enfin s'envola au gré des paroles aigrelettes.

Harry resta quelques instants de plus, appréhendant une réaction de sa part, des aveux. S'il la voyait pleurer, seulement, s'il voyait qu'elle regrettait, il serait prêt à tout lui pardonner, même...

Sans un mot, Harry sortit de la pièce.

La porte se referma sur la petite chambre blanche. Lorsque le médicomage lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule, il sursauta violemment, un peu comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là. Alors, une violente envie de lui arracher cette main qui se voulait réconfortante le saisit. Cette main, elle ne signifiait qu'une chose : il n'y avait pas d'explication plausible, juste une condamnation sous-jacente. Il ne laisserait pas faire. Le saisir au col, le frapper contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle, jusqu'à ce que cette douleur s'arrête…  
Il s'éloigna. Etait-ce cette même violence que Lily avait ressentie ce soir-là? Lui avait-il transmise, cela pourrait-il justifier l'Acte en lui-même, est-ce que la violence coulait dans son sang? La douleur en serait-elle atténuée s'il cédait à ses envies meurtrières, comme sa fille?  
Mais trop de sang avait déjà coulé. Il se souvenait encore…

Ce soir-là, il travaillait tard. Les enfants étaient à Poudlard, Ginny était en déplacement avec son équipe en vue de la coupe du monde, personne ne l'attendait à la maison. Lorsque Ron était entré dans son bureau, pourtant, il avait cru que c'était pour l'inviter à aller boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer. Quand il avait ouvert la bouche, il y croyait toujours. Quand son ami lui avait annoncé la mort de Albus, il y croyait encore.

Il avait fallu qu'il lui répète trois fois pour qu'il comprenne enfin.  
Albus. Son fils. Son petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille, qui tiraient sur le roux. Son double en tout point, avec une sensibilité exacerbée et une certaine tendance à craindre les monstres sous son lit. Son enfant qu'il avait promis de protéger contre vents et marais.

Il était resté parfaitement calme, pendant que son collègue lui relatait les événements, alors que ce dernier semblait se désagréger à vue d'œil. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait pas crié, rien. Il s'était contenté de dévisager son ami, étonné par son propre recul, sa maitrise, en redoutant le moment fatidique où il allait prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était produit. Avec détachement, il s'était surpris à penser à la façon dont il allait l'annoncer à sa femme. Devait-il lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs pour atténuer le choc ? Puis l'idée même lui avait paru totalement inappropriée, hideuse.  
Ron pleurait, à présent. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche en faisant des bulles de salive. Harry avait trouvé cela drôle.

Ils étaient allés à Poudlard, tous les deux. Le corps n'avait pas été déplacé. Albus les attendait sagement, allongé dans le cagibi à balais, les mains serrées sur le manche du couteau qui lui transperçait le torse. Ce même couteau que son oncle Ronald lui avait offert pour ses treize ans. Ginny ne cessait de répéter qu'il était bien trop jeune pour un tel cadeau, qu'il pourrait se faire mal. Mais en voyant le visage de son fils rayonner, elle s'était tue.

Il était bien pâle, à présent, entre les taches de sang. Tout sauf rayonnant.

Ron s'éloigna pour vomir. Harry le vit s'effondrer contre le mur.  
Alors, machinalement, il prit des clichés de la scène, du visage crispé par la douleur, il ramassa sur le torse gluant de son fils un long cheveu roux qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts, avant de glisser la preuve dans un sachet prévu à cet effet. Il s'agenouilla mécaniquement devant le garçon, inspectant l'arme du crime, la façon dont les doigts de la victime caressaient le manche en bois de cerf. Il lui prit la main, la retourna. Une longue plaie la barrait. Sans doute avait-il essayé de se défendre.  
La main poisseuse glissa de la sienne, un peu à la façon d'un poisson sur un étal. C'est là qu'il comprit.  
Un hurlement inhumain s'éleva de sa poitrine.

***

Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin trouvée, ce soir-là, Harry s'imaginait qu'elle s'était isolée pour pleurer la mort de son frère. Elle avait dû entendre les professeurs parler entre eux, les bruits courent vite, à Poudlard, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Et Lily était si fragile… Sans doute avait-elle fui se cacher en attendant que son papa vienne la rassurer, lui promettre que tout irait bien, que les monstres sous le lit étaient partis et qu'elle pouvait revenir se coucher.

Lorsque les professeurs lui avaient annoncé que sa fille avait disparu, il se souvint n'avoir jamais pensé qu'elle avait pu être tuée comme son frère. A aucun moment, il n'avait envisagé ce scénario, un peu comme s'il savait déjà. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit, lorsqu'il avait réussi à cesser de hurler, ce soir-là, après qu'un médicomage lui ait dit de rentrer chez lui, qu'il s'occupait de sa fille.  
Il avait fouillé chaque étage de l'école, chaque recoin, même les passages secrets qu'elle n'était pas encore censée connaître. James était rentré à la maison, avec Ginny, rappelée en urgence, Neville avait quitté l'école pour être à leurs côtés. La famille avait été prévenue. Harry avait renvoyé Ron chez lui, et appelé des renforts éparpillés entre le parc et le château. Il n'y avait plus que lui et sa petite chérie perdue.

Vers deux heures du matin, alors qu'il remontait bredouille du lac de l'école, il la découvrit. Finalement, elle n'était pas allée bien loin. Sa silhouette se détachait dans la nuit, dans le potager aux citrouilles du vieux Hagrid, perchée en haut d'une citrouille géante. La cabane branlante était vide, les lumières éteintes. Hagrid devait être avec les autres membres de l'équipe pédagogique, en train de fouiller le château à la recherche du criminel.  
Il entendit une douce musique s'élever. Une musique qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir maintes fois chantée à ses enfants. Il sourit. Il lui avait toujours dit, lorsqu'elle l'appelait en pleurs, la nuit, que si elle avait peur, elle n'avait qu'à chanter cette berceuse, et que les monstres s'enfuiraient. La magie de la berceuse était supérieure à toute autre, lui avait-il affirmé.  
Il alla se poster devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres, et leva la tête vers la fillette assise en tailleur sur le légume géant. Il songea que cette scène semblait tirée d'une fête d'Halloween, lorsqu'il l'emmenait chaque année récolter des bonbons dans les rues de Londres. Il lui tenait la main droite, et Albus passait devant, décidant des maisons où ils allaient…

« Viens, chérie, on rentre à la maison.  
- Et si l'oiseau siffle de travers…  
- Allez, saute dans les bras de papa.  
- Papa va t'offrir une rivière. »

Il la saisit par les poignets, et l'attira à lui. Elle glissa de la citrouille. Il l'attrapa à bouts de bras. Un liquide poisseux imbiba aussitôt ses habits alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Tu es blessée ? Lily !  
- Si le vrai miroir se brise…  
- Lily ! Dis-moi où tu as mal ! »

Mais l'enfant continuait sa chanson de malheur. Il l'emmena devant la cabane du garde-chasse, défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, entra et la coucha sur le lit. D'un geste de sa baguette, il alluma les lampes à huile, et se tourna vers sa fille pour l'ausculter.  
Son visage était maculé d'éclaboussures rouges, mais ne présentait aucune plaie. Ses mains étaient en revanche entièrement recouvertes de sang, de même que ses habits, qui présentaient de multiples taches. Il eut beau lui lancer tous les sorts de diagnostic qu'il avait pu apprendre à l'école des aurors, aucun ne fut concluant.

Elle n'était pas blessée.

Malgré lui, une horrible conjecture s'imposa à son esprit.  
Lily, elle, continuait sa chanson.

***

L'infirmière porta la petite cuillère à la bouche de l'enfant assise devant elle.  
« Arrête de chanter, ma chérie, et ouvre la bouche. »  
Le porridge glissa inutilement le long de ses lèvres, tachant une fois de plus la chemise de nuit autrefois blanche. L'infirmière lança un evanesco agacé. Lily dut sentir le changement, car elle se tut, détacha son regard de la fenêtre, pour venir fixer un point entre les deux yeux de la dame en face d'elle. Celle-ci sentit la peur la gagner. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, elle avait appris que tout changement d'attitude pouvait signifier un grand danger. Elle savait que l'enfant avait très certainement tué son grand frère à coups de couteau. Que se passait-il dans sa tête alors qu'elle l'observait ? S'imaginait-elle réitérer l'expérience ? L'image de l'enfant fonçant sur elle armée, en chantant sa chanson, lui traversa l'esprit. Elle imagina la lame se frayant un chemin au travers de l'os de son crâne, jusqu'au cerveau, fouiner dans la masse grise et gluante…  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Une infirmière travaillant dans l'aile psychiatrique d'un hôpital se devait de se blinder à ce genre de pensées, ou elle finissait par rejoindre ses patients. Elle devait se contenter de faire son travail. Voila, penser au patient comme à un objet inanimé. Et ça irait mieux.

« Allez, juste deux bouchées, et je te laisse tranquille.  
- Si l'oiseau siffle de travers… »

L'infirmière soupira de soulagement. Elle se força à amener encore deux fois la cuillère entre les dents de la petite, jusqu'à ce que le réflexe de déglutition se fasse, puis elle nettoya la chemise de sa patiente, lui essuya le coin des lèvres, et sortit de la pièce.  
Dans le couloir, elle croisa le docteur Slone, le médicomage en charge de la petite Lily Potter.

« Elle chante toujours ?  
- Oui, un vrai disque rayé.  
- Elle a parlé, hier.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oh, seulement quelques mots. « Albus va m'apprendre à monter sur un balai, demain. » C'est bon signe. Je crois qu'elle commence à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Ca me fait froid dans le dos. Elle aurait sciemment poignardé son grand-frère ?  
- Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un cas isolé. »

Le médicomage et l'infirmière se séparèrent. Dans leur métier, ils en avaient vu passer, des enfants meurtriers. Bien plus qu'il n'en faut. Certains restaient gravés dans leur mémoire, les autres s'évanouissaient, inutiles. Tous avaient cette même fausse candeur en eux, tous donnaient l'impression d'être…. Des enfants.

L'homme entra dans la chambre, un bloc-notes à la main. Il s'assit sur la chaise face au lit de sa patiente.

« Bonjour, Lily. Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?  
- Si la rivière ne peut te voir…  
- Ton papa a dit qu'il passerait te voir, demain. Tu es contente ?  
- Papa va t'offrir un vrai miroir.  
- Et ton frère James aussi, il a dit qu'il voulait venir.  
- Non. »

Ce mot avait été dit avec une telle fermeté pour une si petite bouche que le médicomage retint sa respiration, essayant d'inciter la jeune fille de onze ans à continuer. Mais elle n'ajouta rien.  
« Tu ne veux pas que ton frère vienne te voir, Lily ?  
- Il ne faut pas qu'il sache. »

Le docteur griffonnait à toute vitesse sur son bloc-notes, à tel point que sa plume se rompit en un claquement sec. Etait-ce le début des aveux de sa patiente ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne doit pas savoir, Lily ?  
- Si le vrai miroir se brise… »

La voix mourut sur ce dernier mot, comme toujours. Le médicomage frissonna, rendu mal à l'aise par le soudain silence de la pièce. Il savait qu'il ne tirerait plus rien d'elle aujourd'hui. Cette phrase, c'était sa façon à elle de conclure leurs entretiens.  
Il avait d'autres patients à voir.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Derrière lui, la chanson s'éleva de nouveau.

***

Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la chambre. Il se retourna brusquement, la bouche ouverte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Son fils aîné lui adressa un sourire forcé.

« C'est bon, papa, je sais. Allons-y.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé.  
- C'est ma sœur.  
- Oui, mais…  
- Je sais ce qu'elle a fait.  
- Alors…  
- C'est ma sœur. »

James savait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas du genre à hésiter avant d'agir. Quand il prenait une décision, il allait jusqu'au bout. Harry l'enviait un peu. Lui, il lui fallait toujours plusieurs minutes avant de dépasser cette limite, ce pas de porte. Mais James le poussait gentiment, à présent. Il s'écarta.  
Son garçon entra dans la pièce, un peu intimidé malgré tout. Sa sœur était assise à sa place habituelle, en tailleur sur son lit, et regardait le parc de l'hôpital au travers des lourds barreaux qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.

« Lily ?  
- Dors mon enfant à tout à l'heure…  
- Lily, c'est moi, c'est James.  
- Papa va t'offrir un oiseau siffleur.  
- Ecoute, je suis venu te voir. Arrête de chanter, s'il te plait. »

Elle obéit, et tourna son visage cerné vers lui, fixant un point entre ses deux yeux.

Harry entendit James avaler sa salive. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder, jamais dû l'emmener là. Il avait beau paraitre mature et sûr de lui, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Et si Lily s'attaquait à lui, à présent ? Il ne le supporterait jamais. La honte d'avoir engendré un monstre était suffisante, il ne la laisserait pas lui prendre un autre fils. Il s'avança, prêt à le protéger s'il le fallait.

« Lily, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

La voix de son fils n'avait plus rien de doux. Elle était juste douloureuse, pleine de larmes trop longtemps refoulées. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce dernier se dégagea violemment et quitta la pièce.  
L'auror observa sa fille. Ses boucles rousses, coupées courtes quand elle avait commencé à se les arracher par poignées. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux, lui donnant l'impression qu'ils allaient rouler hors de leurs orbites. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'enfant qu'il avait connue. L'avait-il seulement connue ?  
Il partit retrouver son fils.

***

« Papa, comment elle a pu faire ça ? Comment elle a pu devenir comme ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas, fils.  
- Mais tu arrêtes des criminels toute la journée ! Tu dois bien savoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour qu'elle devienne comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est notre faute ? Comment un bébé devient-il un meurtrier ? Hier encore, je la tenais dans mes bras, je lui racontais des histoires, je… »

Harry serra son fils contre lui, fort, suffisamment pour qu'il se taise. Il n'avait pas la réponse. Tous les jours, il se posait cette même question : était-ce de sa faute ? Lui avait-il dit quelque chose, un jour, qui aurait programmé en elle cette violence innommable ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait laissé ses frères la malmener ? Mais il savait que c'était faux. Jamais ses frères n'avaient été méchants avec elle. Lily, c'était l'enfant éternelle, quand on la voyait, on ne rêvait que de la prendre dans ses bras. Même aujourd'hui alors qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Et il y avait cette violence qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait compris. Il n'y cédait pas, mais était-ce possible qu'il ait cela en lui, qu'il lui ait transmis un gène particulier, qui ait éveillé en elle ces pulsions? A ce moment-là, ce serait lui, le vrai meurtrier de son enfant. Parfois, il en rêvait la nuit. Il rêvait qu'à son tour, il tuait chacun de ses enfants, ces monstres potentiels. Avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable. Puis il se réveillait, parcouru de tremblements, le cœur débordant de honte, au bord de la nausée. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, personne ne devait savoir que lui aussi, il devenait fou. Il avait une famille à protéger.  
Il fallait qu'ils cessent de ressasser le passé, tous autant qu'ils étaient, qu'ils tirent un trait sur ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ou en tout cas, si Harry savait qu'il continuerait jusqu'à avoir une explication, il ne devait plus y mêler sa famille, il devrait protéger ceux qu'il lui restait. Il avait perdu deux enfants, autant prendre soin de celui qu'il avait encore. Et de Ginny.

« Allons retrouver ta mère. »

Il avait appris à faire taire cette voix en lui, qui lui rappelait toutes les fois où il avait joué avec sa fille, où il lui avait lu des histoires. A chaque fois, le visage de Albus s'intercalait, et sa main rougie glissait de ses doigts, comme un poisson sur un étal.

***

« Bonjour, Lily, comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ?  
- Vous leur avez dit. »

La surprise fut telle que le docteur Slone manqua lâcher sa plume. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, en entrant dans la pièce, quelques instants plus tôt. La fillette ne chantait plus.

« Qu'est-ce que je leur ai dit, ma chérie ?  
- Maintenant ils savent !  
- Je ne pense pas que quiconque ignore ce que tu as fait, Lily.  
- C'était notre secret, à Albus et à moi ! »

Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit du médicomage. Parlait-elle réellement du meurtre ? Il s'imagina la scène. Lily au-dessus de son frère agonisant, le couteau à la main, lui répétant que c'était leur petit secret.  
Il frissonna. Dans son métier, il ne fallait surtout pas s'imaginer, surtout pas essayer de voir ce que leurs patients avaient vu. Tant que ce n'étaient que des mots à transmettre à la police, ça allait. Dès que les mots prenaient sens, le fardeau était trop lourd à porter. Il avait un travail à faire. Il devait découvrir dans ce cerveau malade ce qu'il s'était vraiment produit.

- Tu peux me le raconter, ton secret, à Albus et à toi ? Je ne le répèterai à personne. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer toujours ce même point, entre les deux yeux du médicomage. Elle se leva.

« Maintenant, ils ne vont plus m'aimer ! »

Son cri lui vrilla les tympans. Elle se faisait menaçante, il devait bien mesurer ses prochaines paroles, ses prochains gestes, afin d'éviter le pire. L'envie était forte de se lever à son tour et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais s'il faisait ça, elle pourrait se faire du mal. Elle était sous sa responsabilité.

« Raconte-moi, Lily. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, Albus et toi, dans le cagibi, en pleine nuit ?  
- Si le vrai miroir se brise… »

La frustration l'envahit.  
Lily se rassit, et tourna de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre. L'ombre des barreaux lui striait le visage. Le docteur Slone en profita pour prendre congé. Ne pas tenter le diable.

« Au revoir, Lily. A demain ».

Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne répondit pas.

***

« Docteur, venez vite ! »  
Lorsqu'un infirmier criait cette phrase, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Le docteur Slone sentit une montée d'adrénaline l'envahir. Il se précipita jusque dans la chambre d'où provenait le raffut. Face à lui, dans la petite chambre blanche, une grosse tache rouge s'était formée dans le lit. La petite Lily Potter était recroquevillée en position fœtale, contre le mur, et se balançait d'avant en arrière, sa main sanglante serrée contre elle. Sa tête heurtait le mur en rythme, et son visage était crispé en un rictus de douleur.  
« Lily, tu m'entends ?  
- C'était notre petit secret…  
- Montre-moi ta main. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Il ne fallait pas leur dire…  
- Leur dire quoi ? »

L'enfant se mit à pleurer. Elle avait l'air si fragile… L'envie de la prendre dans ses bras le saisit, mais il la repoussa. Il fallait éviter le contact physique avec ses patients. Cela n'apportait rien de bon. Ce n'était pas une gamine comme les autres qu'il avait en face de lui. Celle-ci avait tué son grand frère avec un poignard. Il ne devait pas se mettre en danger en cédant à une bête mouvance instinctive.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Le même sang…  
- Comment ça ? Le même sang que qui ?  
- Le même sang que Albus…  
- Tu peux être plus précise ? Tu veux dire que tu as fait saigner Albus ?  
- On était frère et sœur… »

Sa voix se perdit en un sanglot incontrôlable. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui non plus qu'il aurait ses aveux. Le docteur Slone prit le filtre calmant que lui tendait un infirmier, et le porta à la bouche de la gamine, l'incitant à le boire. Lorsqu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience, ses joues émaciées encore toutes mouillées de larmes, il la souleva délicatement. Elle était plus lourde qu'il se l'était imaginé. Etait-ce le poids de la culpabilité? Chassant de telles idées de son esprit, il la porta délicatement dans son lit, puis s'occupa de la blessure, y laissant couler quelques gouttes de dictame. Une cicatrice blanche barrait à présent la main délicate.  
Il l'attacha au lit pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse de nouveau.

Il ordonna à l'un de ses infirmiers de rester au chevet de l'enfant, puis alla dans son bureau. Il fallait prévenir le responsable légal. Le père étant directeur du bureau des aurors, la crainte d'être accusé d'un quelconque manquement l'incita à envoyer directement le hibou au 12, Square Grimmaud, adresse de la famille.

***

Harry berçait doucement sa fille sur ses genoux, ses bras puissants enserrant les membres fluets de la fillette. La chaise à bascule oscillait d'avant en arrière, encore, encore. Entre ses lèvres, la chanson, entière, se déversait, symbole de protection absolue. La magie des berceuses est plus forte que tout.

Lily chantait avec lui, à présent, et sa voix fluette se mêlait étrangement bien à la voix grave de son père. Elle jouait du bout du doigt avec une de ses longues mèches rousses, la portant parfois à sa bouche. Il est vrai qu'une aussi belle couleur ne pouvait que donner envie de la goutter. Mais tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or.

Maintenant, la mèche se teintait de rouge. Harry connaissait bien ce moment du rêve. Il redressa la tête, et vit Albus qui le contemplait avec déception, un trou béant dans son uniforme, juste au niveau du cœur. Lily se tournait alors vers lui, et ses cheveux tombaient, il ne restait que de vagues mèches emmêlées sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle se tournait alors vers Albus, et….

« Debout, Potter ! Je ne vous paie pas pour rêvasser ! »

Il se redressa derechef, le souffle court, et prit un air très affairé, tout ça pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que Ronald Weasley qui le contemplait avec un sourire narquois.

« Depuis quand c'est toi qui me paie, Ron ?  
- Depuis que c'est moi qui fais tourner la boutique, je suppose.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je manque cruellement de sommeil, et toi, tu es là seulement pour me torturer, j'en suis sûr.  
- Pauvre petite victime ! »

Il prit le temps de reprendre son sérieux.  
« Sérieusement, Harry, tu devrais prendre un peu de repos.  
- Le crime n'attend pas.  
- C'est sûr, il n'attend pas que tu te réveilles. Allez, rentre peloter ma sœur.  
- C'est de ma femme, que tu parles.  
- Raison de plus. »

Harry soupira, mais se leva tout de même, prenant le temps de s'étirer et de bailler bruyamment.

« Et ne te perds pas du côté de l'hôpital, en rentrant. »

L'auror avait beau savoir que son ami cherchait juste à le protéger, il ressenti une colère sans nom et rejeta au plus loin de lui et de son ami la violence familière à présent qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas réussi à mettre les pieds à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait laissé son enfant là, empreint d'une culpabilité poignante. Il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication, tout simplement. Un jour, sa fille était devenue un monstre.  
C'était comme découvrir qu'un nouvel horcruxe s'était réveillé. Son monde s'effondrait de nouveau, il se devait de le rebâtir, comme après la guerre. Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit de 1998, il croyait que Voldemort constituait la seule menace dans sa vie. Une fois ce dernier annihilé, plus rien ne viendrait le perturber. Rien ne faisait plus de mal qu'une guerre. Hormis le crime.  
Le crime était partout, crapuleux, passionnel, ou seulement irrationnel, profondément insaisissable, le crime semblait n'avoir pas de fin. Et lui, il avait parfois l'impression de courir après un but chimérique. Heureusement, les malheurs de ce type n'arrivaient qu'aux autres, à ces familles anormales qui couvaient de terribles secrets. Cela n'arriverait pas à un Potter, et c'était terriblement réconfortant, jusqu'à ce que le drame se produise.

Ginny n'était jamais allée voir sa fille à l'hôpital psychiatrique, quant à elle. Ils en avaient parlé une seule fois, après l'enterrement de son fils. Ce jour-là, il se souvenait clairement avoir craint que la mère ne sombre dans la folie, comme sa fille. Elle s'était retournée sur lui violemment, le martelant de coups de poings, l'accusant du regard.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
- Chérie, calme-toi.  
- Comment tu veux que je me calme ? On m'a enlevé mes enfants !  
-Je sais… Assieds-toi.  
- Ce n'est pas ma fille. Ce n'est pas ma fille ! »

Ginny s'était alors saisie de la première chose qu'elle avait trouvée, la lampe de chevet, et avait commencé à frapper violemment le lit face à elle. Harry lui avait saisi les poignets, elle avait lâché l'objet brisé. Elle s'était retournée vers lui, et tout à coup, elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lily, enfantine, fragile et effrayée. Ses poignets avaient glissé de ses mains.  
Comme un poisson sur un étal.

Depuis la mort de Al, Ginny passait ses journées à voler. Elle s'entrainait très dur, comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre. Harry la comprenait. Lui aussi s'était réfugié dans son travail, après le drame. Mais son travail à lui le ramenait toujours à sa fille et au crime qu'elle avait commis. Lily, sa folie. Lily, catatonique dans son lit d'hôpital, dans sa chambre sécurisée, incapable même d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait. S'il n'avait pas été directeur du bureau des aurors, sa fille aurait-elle disparu dans l'une des sombres geôles d'Azkaban ? L'y aurait-il oubliée ? N'aurait-ce pas été mieux pour eux ? La culpabilité l'envahit, goût acide dans la bouche.

Il se surprit à penser que depuis la mort de son fils, il ne pensait presque pas à lui. Son esprit tout entier était accaparé par cette petite diablesse aux cheveux roux qui habitait dans le corps de sa fille. La culpabilité augmenta. Arriverait-il un jour à pleurer son fils ?

Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Ron…  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que l'hôp…  
- Non. »

Harry disparut dans les flammes.

***

« Maman ?  
- Oui, chéri ?  
- Le hibou de l'hôpital a apporté ça. »

Ce hibou, les Potter le connaissaient bien. Lorsqu'il apparaissait, à l'horizon, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce n'était jamais annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles.  
Ginny tendit la main, et son fils lui donna le morceau de parchemin jauni. Elle inspira, puis le décacheta.  
Son visage ne laissa rien transparaitre au cours de sa lecture. Seules ses mains tremblèrent au détour d'une phrase, froissant légèrement le manuscrit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle le plia avec attention et le glissa lentement dans la poche de sa robe.

« Reste ici. Quand papa rentre, tu lui dis que je suis à l'hôpital.  
- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
- Non. »

Ginny saisit machinalement son balai, avant de se souvenir que l'hôpital était bien trop loin pour qu'elle s'y rendît par ce biais. Alors, elle prit le pot de poudre de cheminette, et se jeta dans les flammes.

***

« Quand cela s'est-il produit ?  
- Il y a un peu plus d'une heure, madame. L'infirmière venue lui apporter son petit déjeuner l'a trouvée appuyée contre le mur. Elle s'est fait ça en frottant sa main contre l'angle de sa table de chevet, jusqu'à ce que ça saigne. Nous n'avons rien entendu. »

Ginny s'approcha de sa fille. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle avait du mal à la reconnaitre. Lily paraissait plus jeune, si cela était possible. Jeune et brisée. Ses joues creusées laissaient entrevoir sa mâchoire fine. Ce n'était pas une mâchoire de meurtrière, pensa-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi.

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Fixa un point entre les deux yeux de sa mère. Le médicomage lui assura qu'elle faisait ça à tout le monde, qu'il n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi, mais qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ginny se demanda comment il pouvait dire ça.

« Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »

La voix était bien celle de sa fille, par contre. Peut être un peu plus abimée, un peu plus rocailleuse. Six longs mois d'absence eurent raison de la logique. Ce n'était pas la meurtrière de son fils, c'était sa fille. La mère éclata en sanglots. Elle se précipita vers sa fille, la prit dans ses bras. Lily se mit bientôt à chantonner.

« Dors mon enfant à tout à l'heure  
Papa va t'offrir un oiseau siffleur  
Si l'oiseau siffle de travers  
Papa va t'offrir une rivière  
Si la rivière ne peut te voir  
Papa va t'offrir un vrai miroir  
Si le vrai miroir se brise… »

Lily se tut. Ginny eut l'impression de sortir d'un vieux rêve, et redressa la tête, pour voir son mari debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle relâcha brutalement sa fille, prise sur le fait. Lily glissa sur le lit en un tas informe.

« Je savais que tu ne m'aimais plus ! »

La voie accusatrice brisa le malaise qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Ginny se tourna vers sa fille, choquée.

« Lily, je…  
- Je sais tout ! Albus me l'a dit ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez abandonnée ici !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, chérie ?  
- Que je n'étais pas votre fille ! »

Le choc laissa la place à l'incompréhension. Harry s'approcha à son tour du lit, s'assit aux côtés de sa femme, lui serrant la main à l'intérieur de la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lily ? Pourquoi tu ne serais pas notre fille ?  
- Parce que je suis nulle en Quidditch !  
- Par… Pardon ?  
- Je sais que c'est pour ça que vous ne m'aimiez pas ! Albus me l'avait dit, si j'étais nulle en Quidditch, ça voulait dire que je n'étais pas une Potter !  
- C'est pour ça, que tu l'as tué ? »

Lily dévisagea sa mère, les yeux rivés sur ce fameux point, entre les deux yeux. Elle nia de la tête. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et eut l'impression d'avaler de l'air soufré.

« Alors pourquoi ? Raconte-nous, chérie.  
- Il m'entrainait, le soir, quand il n'y avait plus personne. Il m'apprenait à jouer. Pour pas que les autres sachent que je suis nulle."

Harry songea avec affection à son petit garçon, prêt à tout pour aider sa soeur, ainsi qu'il le lui avait fait promettre lorsqu'elle les avait rejoints à Poudlard. Les réflexes d'auror reprirent le dessus. Il fallait l'interroger tant qu'elle acceptait de parler, en apprendre le plus possible. La délivrance, enfin, la vérité.

"Et ce soir-là, que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il m'a dit que si j'étais nulle, c'était parce que vous m'aviez adoptée !  
- C'est là, que tu l'as frappé ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas frappé. Il… Il m'avait faite pleurer, alors il a voulu me consoler. Il m'a dit qu'il plaisantait, qu'on avait le même sang. Il a sortit son couteau, et il s'est coupé la main. Il m'a donné le couteau pour que je fasse pareil, mais j'avais trop peur. Alors, il a voulu s'approcher, pour me reprendre le couteau. Mais il a trébuché, et il m'est tombé dessus. Sur le couteau. »

L'atmosphère de la pièce sembla perdre plusieurs degrés en un instant, tandis que l'horrible possibilité se frayait un chemin en eux. Après le drame, Lily était restée catatonique, ou peu s'en faut. Elle était couverte du sang de son frère. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas supporté ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle avait cherché à fuir la réalité pour oublier. C'était si logique. Personne n'avait jamais douté. Tous avaient pris cela pour un aveu, et le bureau des aurors avait classé l'affaire. D'autant plus que le drame concernait le directeur du bureau. C'était bien assez gênant comme cela.

« Tu veux dire… Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas raconté ?  
- Il m'avait dit… Il ne voulait pas que j'aille chercher quelqu'un. Il voulait que je reste avec lui. Il voulait que je lui chante, comme quand on était petits. Il était tout rouge, partout, sauf là. »

Elle désigna du doigt le point, entre ses deux yeux.

« Il m'a dit de pas regarder le sang. Que c'était pas ma faute. Et puis j'étais ici… »

Les trois Potter pleuraient, à présent. Harry tendit les bras, et serra ses deux femmes contre lui, de toutes ses forces. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait cru que c'était sa fille, le monstre. Alors que c'était lui, lui qui n'avait jamais douté ; avait-il passé tellement de temps à combattre le crime qu'il voyait en chaque être un criminel potentiel ? C'était lui le criminel.  
Cela faisait six mois, qu'ils l'avaient laissée ici. Leur fille n'était pas une meurtrière. C'était une victime, d'un jeu idiot de deux gamins qui s'aimaient. Six mois de perdus.  
Les pleurs de Ginny s'étaient transformés en hurlements hystériques.

« Alors, vous êtes mes vrais parents ?  
- Bien sûr, mon bébé. »

Mais le méritaient-ils vraiment, eux qui avaient cru en la culpabilité de leur fille sans jamais douter ? C'était si facile. Lily la folle. Lily qui répétait toujours cette même chanson. Et Albus. Le petit Albus, si doux et si tendre avec sa sœur. Le pauvre petit Albus.  
La petite voix retentit une nouvelle fois, un peu gênée.

« Vous m'en voulez encore ? »


End file.
